The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 July 2014
12:25 ~~~ 12:47 ага угарное кино времён пинкфлойдыча %)) 12:48 Yeah... 12:49 " - So... If... she... weighs the same as a duck... she's made of wood. 12:49 - And therefore... 12:50 - ... 12:50 - THE WITCH! 12:50 A WITCH!* 01:11 I'm gonna have a particulary good dream envolving two Sisters of Battle. Twins they will be. 01:53 http://coub.com/view/6drz22p4 01:55 Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam SPAAAAAAM-SPAAAAM, SPAAAM-SPAAAAM!!!!! 01:56 http://coub.com/view/6drz22p4 02:11 :rage: 02:42 :JB: Привет Всем 12:01 <Бальбулятор> Не могу пройти квест Прах Берита. Тадгейр не даёт задание.... Как быть ? 12:07 А что за квест? 12:08 <Бальбулятор> Здоров. 12:08 <Бальбулятор> Да в Фолкрите 12:08 Понятно 12:08 Может ещё рано для квеста? 12:09 <Бальбулятор> Его нужно пройти что б стать Таном. Дело в том , что Тадгейр последний кому я должен помочь А он квест не даёт 12:09 Лол 12:10 А зачем тебе становиться таном? 12:10 <Бальбулятор> Мне нужно квест закрыть 12:10 Понятно 12:11 У Jormun спроси 12:11 Он же администратор 12:11 "Если что, меня в большинстве случаев можно вызвать в чат, написав "Jormun". 12:11 Это на случай вопросов. Просто я отхожу все время."- Это он писал 12:14 <Бальбулятор> Спросил. Жду ответа 12:15 <Бальбулятор> Ref ID: 0004E5EA Base ID: 0004E5E9 \ Что это ? Над каждым NPC написано 12:15 <Бальбулятор> Что это за ID ( В данном случае Тадгейр ) 12:15 Незнаю 12:15 <Бальбулятор> лол 12:15 Не знаю* 12:19 Бальбулятор: "Ref ID: 0004E5EA Base ID: 0004E5E9 \ Что это ? Над каждым NPC написано " ID персонажа. К квестам никакого отношения не имеют. 12:30 Урааа, осталось совсем чуть чуть до загрузки полной 12:32 О, ты мне напомнил, что я игру хотел скачать... 12:33 Хе) 12:33 Не благодари) 12:34 Пол часа осталось и я буду играть в скайрим тот 12:34 Легендарное курево вроде 12:49 Отлично скачал. Стоит 1000 р. На Киви 500 рублей и на Яндексе 500 рублей... И отпраить одно на другое нельзя %) 12:54 Хех 12:56 Вот и всё 12:56 Я скачал скайрим 12:58 Пишу из леса. 12:58 Скайрим вылетел 12:58 Опна 12:58 Ну и как в лесу? 12:58 норм. передохнуть на пень сел. 12:58 велосипед рядом. 12:59 Понятно 12:59 пишу с пирожком во рту. 01:00 привет всем любителям скайрима , если вас не осложнит зайти на мой канал и посмотреть мое видеопрохождение на скайрим , вот ссылка http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NCRmwAPunU&index=8&list=PLgjCvwFvI89-qvLPQyANvK_Xv6agq7QoN спасибо всем кто откликнется :D 01:00 Я сейчас хочу плакать от радости 01:01 Оп 01:01 Скайрим вылетает 01:01 Ладно 01:02 Начну новую игру 01:03 А мне говорили начало другое будет 01:05 Ааа 01:05 Игра вылетает 01:16 Спамеры, чтоб их... 01:17 Мне показалось ты про меня 01:17 Блин, что делать игра вылетает 01:18 Проверить целостность кэша, если версия Стим. 01:18 Пиратка(( 01:18 Качать другую. 01:18 Блииин 01:19 А можешь ссылку дать? 01:20 Увы, но я против пиратства. 01:20 Хны 01:21 afk 01:30 * Angry Mann went next 02:20 Всем привет 02:22 Привет 02:22 Люди подскажите моды на доп добивания 02:22 Скайрим 03:35 Майкл Джордан. 03:59 Джордан, а с тобой обсуждали нанятие нового администратора? 04:00 Да. 04:00 Можно выдержки из бесед? 04:04 Это означает "Нет"? 04:05 Это означает "Нет" 04:09 Ник уже ответил. Это обсуждалось давно, и найти на моем прискорбном интернете будет сложно. 04:09 Кстати говоря, зачем? 04:14 Сообщество разве не обязано знать обо всех снятиях-нанятиях людей на должности и голосовать по этому поводу? 04:14 Голосовать - нет. Знать - да. 04:15 Эвоно как. 04:15 Чойта голосовать оно не обязано? 04:15 Ньюфагов много? 04:15 В том числе. 04:16 А другие причины? 04:16 И еще больше участников, не способных адекватно оценить ценность другого участника. 04:16 Я уж молчу про троллей. 04:16 Человек 5-6, ага. 04:17 Но они там точно отпишутся. 04:17 Отписались бы* 04:18 Ну ладно. 04:20 Тест. 04:20 Пройден. 04:21 Нет, только по нажатию кнопки. Наполовину бесполезный бот. 04:21 Да, по кнопке. 04:22 Мне надо ехать. Из чата выходить не буду, вопросы в личку. Приеду - отвечу. 04:22 Не буду. 07:21 Всем привет кто сможет сказать что делать если пропала Карлия из квеста возрождённой триады? 2014 07 07